MAGNET
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Kini Inui telah menemukan obatnya, semua kembali normal. Namun, entah kenapa seperti ada yang salah di benak Tezuka maupun Ryoma setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama selama sebulan dan kini harus pisah? Ada apa ini?/DLDR/Like?/RnR/Chap End Up!
1. Dousuru!

"Oper bolanya kemari!"

"Ke sebelah kanan!"

"Bukan! Ke kiri!"

"Hyaa~"

"..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, tim petenis Seigaku atau Seishun Gakuen mengadakan pertandingan olahraga. Dan seperti biasanya yang kalah atau melakukan pelanggaran harus meminum jus spesial buatan Inui Sadaharu murid kelas 3 SMP yang gemar menulis data dan membuat jus, berambut hitam dan berkacamata.

Kali ini mereka sedang mencoba permainan basket untuk melatih kekuatan tangan. Tim dibagi dua, tim A dan B, tim A yang beranggotakan Echizen Ryoma, Kikumaru Eiji, Momoshiro Takeshi dan Tezuka Kunimitsu, dan tim B anggotanya adalah Kaido Kaoru, Fuji Shuusuke, Oishi Suichiro dan Kawamura Takashi.

Kali ini Inui, pelatih dan ketiga manager tidak mengikuti pertandingan ini karena suatu alasan dari Inui sendiri yang sangat sulit dimengerti.

Pertandingan berlangsung dengan sengit...

* * *

.

.

**Prince Of Tennis / Tennisu no Ouji-sama BUKAN milik saya!**

**Warning : OOC, Shounen-Ai, typo, misstypo, EYD dll.**

**Rated T**

**Summary : Bagaimana jika Ryoma dan Tezuka jadi seperti 'magnet' ketika berdekatan semenjak meminum jus buatan Inui yang ternyata kemasukan mantra magnet? Dan ternyata obatnya tidak ada! Sedangkan mantranya akan lenyap setelah tiga bulan? Dousuru! Terlebih ada yang sakit hati karenanya...**

**MAGNET**

~Chapter 1~

-Dousuru!-

.

.

* * *

Di sebuah lapangan basket, seorang cowok bertubuh paling mungil diantara semua pemain bermanik coklat muda sedang susah payah merebut bola dari temannya, mungkin dikarenakan tubuhnya yang kecil ia menjadi kesulitan untuk merampas lemparan-lemparan tinggi yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya. Siapalagi cowok paling mungil diantara mereka (para pemain) selain Echizen Ryoma, cowok yang baru menginjak kelas satu SMP ini adalah pemain paling berbakat diantara yang lainnya.

**Ryoma POV**

Bagaimana cara merebut bolanya? Melompat terlalu tinggi, merampas terlalu kuat dan juga terlalu tinggi. Memasukan ke dalam jaring juga terlalu tinggi, kenapa semuanya serba terlalu tinggi? Menyebalkan!

Kucoba tuk mendekati Fuji-_senpai_, aku rasa mungkin akan mudah merebut bola darinya...

Bruuk

Ternyata dugaanku salah, kami berdua malah bertubrukan dan jatuh tersungkur. Sial! Meskipun yang tadi termasuk pelanggaran, namun anehnya aku tidak dikeluarkan dalam permainan sebenarnya ada apa? Permainan semakin panas, skor masih sama. Tapi bagiku ini bukanlah permainan bola basket. Memangnya ada permainan dimana salah satu pemainnya belum pernah menyentuh bola? Ya, tidak ada kecuali aku.

Emosi yang tinggi membuatku semakin bertindak membabi buta agar mendapatkan bola, namun sialnya disaat aku baru pertama kali menyentuh bola, malah kujatuhkan dan kutendang. Saat itu aku berpikir betapa bodohnya aku waktu itu.

PRIIT

Suara peluit dibunyikan menandakan adanya sebuah pelanggaran ditengah permainan. Kutundukkan wajahku dan mulai berjalan pelan keluar lapangan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari teman-temanku yang lain. Yang kupikirkan sekarang hanyalah jus spesial Inui-_senpai_ telah melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Mohon kerjasamanya." kata Inui-_senpai_ sambil menyodorkan segelas minuman berwarna bening namun sedikit berbuih. Jika dilihat-lihat minuman ini hampir mirip dengan _sprite_.

PRIIT

Sebelum aku meminum jus tersebut, peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan ditiup.

"Stop dulu Echizen!" titahnya. Otomatis aku menghentikannya.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul mereka tampak menunjukan ekspresi senang dan bahagia.

"Nya~ akhirnya aku tidak meminum jus itu." cowok berambut merah berkata riang gembira.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Eiji." tambah Momoshiro atau akrab dipanggil Momo senang.

Inui membenarkan kacamatanya dan mulai membaca bukunya. "Kalian tampak senang sekali? Apa kalian tidak tahu bahwa aku telah menuliskan semua data kesalahan kalian, dan aku pun telah menyiapkan jus yang berbeda-beda untuk kalian semua."

SIIING

Hanya hembusan angin yang bersuara. Sedangkan para manusia disana _minus_-Inui dan Tezuka- malah menunjukan ekspresi horor.

"Dan untuk kau Tezuka, kau akan meminum jus yang sama dengan Echizen, karena kau melakukan banyak kesalahan." Tezuka hanya mengangguk dan mengerti jika dirinya tadi memang banyak melakukan kesalahan lebih dari lima kali.

Ingin rasanya kami menolak untuk meminum jus yang bisa membuat pingsan ini, tapi mau tidak mau kami harus melakukannya. Nasib! Nasib!

Jika semuanya langsung jatuh pingsan akibat meminum jus tersebut anehnya aku dan Tezuka-_senpai _tidak merasa pusing atau apa pun, malah setelah meminum itu tubuh terasa lebih bertenaga meski rasanya sedikit hambar.

"Kalian berdua hebat tidak pingsan." Inui-_senpai_ bertepuk tangan kemudian mengambil posisi berpikir. "Kalian tak merasakan apapun?" tanyanya.

Kami berdua menggeleng pelan, ketika aku dan Tezuka-_senpai_ melangkah menuju Inui-_senpai_, dan ketika kami saling bertatapan. Entah kenapa rasanya sekujur tubuhku terasa tertarik seperti magnet kepada Tezuka-_senpai_.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran akibat menahan tubuhku untuk mendekatinya. _Onegai_! Hentikan kegilaan ini!

Inui-_senpai_ mulai membenarkan kacamatanya dan menatap kami bergantian. "Kalian berdua baik-baik saja? Kenapa kalian seperti menahan sesuatu?"

Sekali lagi aku menggeleng dan mulai berjalan menuju arah kursi dan duduk disana sekedar menghilangkan rasa capek. Aku melihat Tezuka-_senpai_ juga ikut duduk di sampingku dengan tingkah yang cukup aneh.

"Inui? Apa yang kau masukan ke dalam jusnya?" Tezuka mulai mengintrogasi Inui yang tengah membaca bukunya.

Inui mengerutkan keningnya. "Begitu kah? Aku tidak tau, tapi berdasarkan bahan-bahan yang kumasukan dalam jus yang kalian minum ada mantra di dalamnya."

"E?" ucapku dan Tezuka bersamaan.

"Dalam mantra itu tertulis _'jika ada dua orang yang meminumnya bersamaan maka tubuh mereka akan saling tarik-menarik seperti halnya magnet, bila magnet ada segi penolakannya antara kubu yang sama. Berbeda dengan yang ini, kemana pun dan siapa pun yang merasakan mantra ini, pasti mereka berdua pasti inginnya bersama' _oh begitu." jelas Inui panjang lebar.

"Apakah tidak ada obatnya?" tanyaku penasaran dan mulai risih dengan perasaan aneh yang kurasakan sekarang.

"..." dia tampak berpikir. "_Gomen_, tidak ada mantra penyembuh. Dan satu lagi, kalian juga akan bertindak selayaknya pacar."

"Eee...?" kagetnya bukan main! Kali ini aku benar-benar dalam masalah yang besar. Lalu bagaimana tanggapan Tezuka-_senpai_? Kucoba meliriknya sebentar. Kelihatannya dia santai-santai saja. Kok bisa?

Tak lama kemudian yang lainnya bangun dari ajalnya(?) eh maksudnya dari pingsannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Lha? _O-chibi_? Tanganmu?" tanya Eiji-_senpai_ sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Memang senpai yang satu ini suka memanggil orang lain seenaknya.

Ketika aku menoleh ke arah Tezuka-_senpai_ dan saling berpandangan dalam diam, di dalam hati aku merasakan 'sesuatu' yang aneh dan tak bisa aku mengerti melebihi pelajaran Matematika. Tak kuat terus menatapnya, aku buru-buru menundukkan kepalaku dan melihat bahwa tanganku ada di atas tangannya Tezuka-_senpai_.

"E?" aku langsung bangkit dan berlari ke belakang Momo-_senpai_ sambil menutupi seluruh wajahku dengan topi yang kupakai.

"Hei kau kenapa?" tanya Momo yang sepertinya mengkhawatirkanku.

"Nyaa~ _O-chibi_? Kau kenapa?" tambah Eiji.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang _senpai_ lontarkan. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa jadi seperti ini. Aku bingung! Bingung tentang apa yang barusan kulakukan! Bungung mengapa ia harus lari dan bersembunyi!

'_Damn_!'Dan anehnya lagi Tezuka-senpai tetap berekspresi biasa saja. Kenapa?

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Oishi-_senpai_ mulai mendekati Inui yang tengah berkutat dengan bukunya dalam artian sedang menulis sesuatu. Dia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap lurus Oishi.

"Sudah kucari, obatnya memang tidak ada. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan berusaha mencari obatnya, aku janji." kata Inui sambil tertunduk. Berbeda dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh yang lainnya.

"Obat?"

"Obat apa?"

"Obat gugup?"

"Obat lari?"

"Obat mata?"

"Obat tersenyum(?)?"

"Obat Yaoi?"

Oke lupakan pertanyaan terakhir yang memang penyebabnya adalah itu. Setelah kejadian tadi dijelaskan ulang, semuanya mengangguk. Namun berbagai macam ekspresi tersirat di wajah mereka semua, ada yang ketawa gaje, ada yang diam, cuek, memaklumi bahkan sepertinya ada yang tidak suka.

"Oo begitu Nya~, tapi itu tidak masalah bukan? Kalian berdua'kan laki-laki, paling disebut adik-kakak." kata Eiji-_senpai,_ dia memang cowok paling periang dan terkadang suka meniru gaya kucing.

"Tetap saja rasanya aneh." Tezuka bangkit dan membereskan tas ranselnya. "Aku rasa latihan dicukupkan sekian, _mata ashita_." lanjutnya kemudian berjalan pulang.

Ketika punggung Tezuka sudah tak dilihat lagi, aku langsung dikerumuni oleh para _senpai_. Dan yang paling tidak enak mereka mulai menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, curiga dan yang lainnya.

"Echizen? Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Momo.

Aku mendengus kemudian berjalan untuk mengambil tas ranselku. "Tidak ada, hanya perasaan seperti halnya 'magnet' itu saja." jawabku singkat, dan bergegas untuk pulang.

**Normal POV**

Seketika itu, semua temannya langsung bungkam dan mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh-bahkan mesum-. Dibenak mereka hanya tertulis 'magnet dan ingin selalu bersama'. Apa maksudnya? Mereka berdua'kan laki-laki? Jus buatan Inui kali ini benar-benar berbahaya, mantra yang tidak ada obatnya pun dimasukan dan lebih parahnya lagi nenek sihir sekali pun tidak tau mantra penyembuhnya.

~xXx~

Sesampainya di rumah, Ryoma langsung berlari menutu tangga berniat ke kamar untuk melepas lelah. Karena terburu-buru ia tak sengaja telah membanting pintu dengan kasar.

"Hei! Kalau membuka pintu hati-hati! Jangan terlalu keras!" omel ayah Ryoma yang sedang membaca koran atau lebih tepatnya buku p*rn*. Namun sang anak sama sekali tak peduli, dan memilih membanting pintu kamarnya (lagi) dengan keras. Ayahnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala maklum, mungkin anaknya lagi _bad mood_.

Ia lemparkan tas ranselnya asal dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya yang empuk. Memang, jika capek lebih enak tidur-tiduran karena tubuh menjadi terasa lebih rilek dan nyaman. Setelah menghela napas panjang, manik coklatnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya lekat.

Pandangannya kosong, dibenaknya kini hanya ada satu pertanyaan 'perasaan tadi itu apa?'. Beribu-ribu kali ia memikirkannya namun tak kunjung membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya ia bangun dan memutuskan untuk mandi.

"Miaaw~" suara kucng memanggil Ryoma, lalu ia mengangkat kucing itu lalu mengelus-ngelusnya lembut. Jujur jika melakukan hal ini hati selalu lebih tenang.

"Maaf ya, aku harus mandi dulu." kata Ryoma dan menurunkan kucing peliharaannya ke kasur. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju wc dan mandi. Setelah mandi kemudian makan. Lalu dengan langkah terburu-buru (lagi) dirinya pergi untuk latihan.

Perasaan aneh mulai muncul lagi dan ia putuskan untuk latihan agar pikiran-pikiran aneh itu hilang tertelan lelah. Kakinya melangkah di tepi jalanan yang sepi, wajar saja sepi hari masih menunjukkan pukul dua subuh. Dimana orang-orang sedang asyik-asyiknya bergelut dalam mimpi.

Ryoma memutuskan untuk pergi latihan dikarenakan pertandingan tinggal tiga bulan lagi dari sekarang. Dari pada memikirkan hal yang sama sekali tidak bisa disingkirkan, ia lebih memilih untuk bermain tenis.

Berlatih dan terus berlatih, tidak terasa satu jam sudah ia berlatih sendirian. Untuk melepaskan lelah ia duduk di bangku penonton yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari lapangan. Baru saja ia akan meminum minuman kaleng yang dibekal dari rumah, sebuah suara mengagetkanku dan sukses membuat Ryoma menyemburkan minumannya.

"Hei, tak usah sekaget itu." kata orang yang baru datang itu datar.

"Maaf, aku kaget." jawab Ryoma sambil mengelap bibirnya yang basah. Untung saja bajunya tak ikut basah, kalo basah bisa sakit dia. 'Sial! Kenapa aku begitu kaget! Menyemburkan minuman lagi! Bodoh! Bodoh! Dimana imejku!' batin Ryoma meski pun wajahnya sekarang tetap datar-datar saja.

"Hn." sosok yang baru datang itu hanya berdehem saja dan kembali diam. Suasana pun kembali hening. Siapa lagi yang datang kalau bukan Tezuka Kunimitsu murid kelas tiga SMP, sekaligus ketua klub tenis disana.

"_Senpai_?" tanya Ryoma akhirnya, mungkin dirinya sudah hampir gila dengan perasaan aneh yang muncul di dadanya. Makanya ia berani bertanya duluan.

"Hm?"

"Ada apa kemari?" _bodoh! Kenapa hanya pertanyaan itu yang keluar? Bagaimana kalau dia tersinggung? Bodoh! Ryoma bodoh!_

"Tidak tahu, hanya insting." jawabnya singkat.

Ketika Ryoma memutuskan untuk menoleh ke arah Tezuka, kebetulan Tezuka juga ikut menoleh. Dan lagi-lagi mata mereka saling memandang lama dalam diam. Perasaan hangat, nyaman dan gugup mereka rasakan bersama disusul dengan perasaan aneh lainnya yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh keduanya.

Tatapan Tezuka jika dilihat oleh orang lain memang sangat tajam dan mungkin menyeramkan, tapi bagi Ryoma tatapan itu mampu menghipnotisnya agar tak melepaskan pandangan itu dari penglihatannya. Begitu pula dengan Tezuka, baru kali ini ia merasakan 'sesuatu' di dadanya yang sedikit bergejolak ketika melihat Ryoma. Hatinya serasa ingin...

TRIING

Suara jam beker merusak kejadian yang sedang romantis itu. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari tas Ryoma. Dengan cepat ia mengambil tasnya dan mengecek jam berapa sekarang. Dan tara~ ternyata sekarang sudah pukul 3.30 pagi. Ryoma sedikit terlonjak kaget melihatnya. Bisa-bisa dia terlambat kembali ke rumah atau pun pergi ke sekolah.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang!" kata Ryoma agak gelagapan akibat masih _shock_. Sebelum Ryoma berjalan pergi, sebuah tangan mengait tangan Ryoma dan menariknya untuk duduk. Jika sebelumnya Ryoma duduk di samping Tezuka. Kini Ryoma duduk di pangkuan Tezuka. Dengan mudahnya Tezuka melingkarkan tangannya di perut Ryoma dan menahannya untuk pergi. Tentu saja Ryoma tak dapat menghindar.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku, aku harap kau tak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, aku rasa ini pengaruh dari mantra." ucapnya tepat ditelinga Ryoma dan membuat si empunya bergidik, tapi bukan karena takut melainkan karena sesuatu yang lain.

"Aku juga tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku, _mada mada dane_..." kata Ryoma pasrah dan telah siap menerima resiko ia akan terlambat masuk sekolah nanti. Rasa kantuk berat mulai menyerang Ryoma, dan akhirnya ia pun jatuh tertidur.

'Sial aku tak bisa melepasnya! Dasar Inui! Akan kubuat perhitungan dengannya!' rutuk Tezuka. Dirinya berusaha untuk menolak, tapi tak berhasil. Lama-kelamaan dirinya juga malah terbuai dengan kehangatan yang menjalar di hatinya.

"Hm, malah tidur." gumam Tezuka sambil terus menatap Ryoma yang tertidur pulas nan polos. Kemudian ia berpikir 'kenapa aku melakukan hal ini? Dan kenapa aku ingin datang ke sini?'

FLASHBACK

**Tezuka POV**

Seusai mandi, makan dan mengerjakan PR. Aku bergegas untuk tidur, namun beberapa kali kucoba tuk tidur tetap tak mau. Meskipun kupejamkan mataku rapat-rapat, tetap saja kelopak mata ini tak ingin menutup.

Kenapa jadi susah tidur? Dan lagi-lagi hatiku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Karena tidak mau tidur, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan subuh. Mumpung tinggal sendiri jadi tak akan ada orang yang melarang bukan?

Kakiku melangkah tanpa tempat tujuan, dan setelah berjalan beberapa menit aku sampai di sebuah lapangan tenis dimana ada seseorang yang sedang bermain disana. Topi itu? Jelas yang sedang bermain adalah Echizen Ryoma juniorku yang memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa. Takut mengganggu, kuputuskan untuk menunggunya, meski aku juga tak tau mengapa harus berbuat seperti ini.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya ia duduk di bangku yang ada disana dan mengambil sebuah kaleng minuman ponta. Aku rasa dia tak tau keberadaanku.

"Yo." sapaku. Bukannya menjawab dia malah menyemburkan minumannya. Aku sedikit bersyukur karena ada di belakangnya bukan di depannya.

End FLASHBACK

"Sudahlah, aku antar dia pulang saja…"

~xXx~

**Normal POV**

"Hoaammph…" Ryoma menguap lebar setelah bangun dari tidur singkatnya. Ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang masih menunjukan pukul enam pagi. Dirinya turun dari kasurnya dan membuka jendela kamarnya. Angin pagi yang sejuk dihirupnya perlahan.

Ketika ia berbalik dan menemukan tas ranselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja-tidak dalam tempatnya-, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi subuh. "Tadi aku ketiduran? Bodoh sekali diriku!" umpatnya.

Dengan cepat Ryoma berlari menuruni tangga dan menemukan ayahnya yang sedang tidur-tiduran gaje. "Ayah? Siapa yang mengantarku?"

"Oh, kapten." jawabnya singkat. Ryoma sedikit shock, dan dirinya pun mulai melangkah lunglai menuju kamarnya. Tanpa Ryoma sadari sebenarnya ayahnya tengah memperhatikan sang anak dengan tatapan curiga.

'Mungkin nanti aku harus bilang terimakasih.' Batin Ryoma.

Di lapangan tenis seusai pulang sekolah...

"_O-chibi_? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Eiji sambil mengada-ngada raketnya dalam artian sedang mengibas-ngibas raket.

"Ada yang tertinggal," kata Ryoma singkat dan bergegas kembali ke kelasnya.

* * *

...

'Untung saja kamusnya masih ada.' Batin Ryoma sambil melangkah di lorong kelas yang sepi mengingat semua murid sudah pulang, meski tak sedikit murid-murid yang masih berkeliaran di sekolah karena mengikuti ekskul.

Kini Ryoma sedang berjalan melewati jajaran kelas tiga, karena arah yang paling dekat menuju lapangan hanya jalan ini.

"Aku tak mau tahu! Yang jelas incaranku tak boleh berdekatan dengan orang lain!"

Sebuah suara terdengar jelas hingga ke luar kelas, dan Ryoma tahu suara siapa itu.

"Aku juga! Melihat adegan yang kemarin saja sudah membuatku sakit!" tambah satu suara lagi yang lagi-lagi diketahui Ryoma siapa pemiliknya.

Ryoma menggelengkan kepalanya maklum, ternyata mereka ribut soal incaran? Ternyata mereka punya minat punya 'pacar' juga ya? Batin Ryoma tertawa kecil namun ketika ia akan melangkahkan kakinya...

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan membiarkan Tezuka-_kun_ dan Echizen-_kun_ bersama titik!"

BRUK

Tiba-tiba saja kamus yang dibawa Ryoma terjatuh saking ia kaget mendengar perkataan itu.

"Siapa itu?" kata seseorang dari dalam kelas. Dan dengan cepat Ryoma mengambil kamusnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia jadi seperti itu? Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Aku binggung! Pikir Ryoma sambil memegang erat kamusnya.

Disisi lain, Tezuka baru saja selesai berdebat dengan Inui mengenai masalah mantra tersebut. Ternyata agar tidak terlalu ingin seperti 'magnet' kita tidak boleh saling menatap mata satu detik pun, kalau tidak akan terjadi 'sesuatu' yang dilakukan oleh layaknya pasangan. Oke, itu hal yang mudah pikir Tezuka.

Gara-gara pikiran yang tak fokus Ryoma berlari sambil berbelok dan di tikungan tersebut ternyata ada Tezuka yang akan pergi ke lapangan.

BRUUK

Mereka berdua saling bertubrukan dam jatuh dalam posisi duduk dalam jarak yang cukup dekat-karena bisa merasakan hembusan napas satu sama lain- tidak sengaja mata mereka berdua saling bertatapan lagi dalam diam. Hanya jarak mereka yang semakin menipis...

Kali ini apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka berdua? Dan siapa yang tidak menginginkan Tezuka dan Ryoma bersama?

Kita simak di chapter berikutnya...

* * *

.

To be continued

.

* * *

_Sebelumnya saya mau ucapkan selamat ulang tahun Tezuka Kunimitsu! Meski tanggalnya besok, dikarenkan Senin mau UTS, jadi ngucapin sekarang aja ya. Semoga hubungan dirimu dengan Echizen semakin langgeng ya. ;)_

* * *

Hai semuanya! Ini ff pertama di fandom Prince of Tennis, mohon bantuan dan kerjasamanya ya teman! Meski aku tau ff ini sangat jauh dari kata sempurna, maka dari itu dimohon kritikan dan sarannya ya... ^_^

Review please!

Arigatou

Reizu YuukiNeezuri


	2. Boku wa anata ga suki

**Prince Of Tennis / Tennisu no Ouji-sama BUKAN milik saya!**

**Warning : OOC, Shounen-Ai, typo, misstypo, EYD dll.**

**Rated T**

**Summary : Kini Inui telah menemukan obatnya, semua kembali normal. Namun, entah kenapa seperti ada yang salah di benak Tezuka maupun Ryoma setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama selama sebulan dan kini harus pisah? Ada apa ini?/DLDR/Like?/RnR/Chap End Up!**

* * *

"Lha? Kenapa O-chibi lama sekali ya?" komentar Eiji. Yang lainnya ikut mengangguk. "Biar aku cari deh, sekalian manggil Momo dan Fuji." lanjut Eiji kemudian pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

Eiji berjalan santai sambil bersiul pelan, di sepanjang lorong yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah kakinya. 'Tidak biasanya lorong ini sepi' batin Eiji celingak-celinguk berharap menemukan orang lain selain dirinya. Nihil, sudah beberapa menit dirinya berjalan, namun tak ada orang yang lewat satu pun, kira-kira apa yang terjadi ya?

Jika biasanya di lorong jajaran kelas tiga ini penuh dengan murid perempuan yang nge-fans sama kakak kelas, hari ini tak terlihat satu pun, bahkan para fans klub tenis pun tak muncul. Apa yang terjadi?

"Ah, itu kan?...oi! Kalian berdua, kalian sedang apa?" teriak Eiji dan melambaikan tangannya ketika bola matanya menemukan dua sosok remaja yang sedang berada di ambang pintu kelas.

Kedua orang yang dipanggil itu menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. "Ah ternyata kau, aku pikir siapa..." sahut salah satunya berambut coklat sebahu disertai dengan senyumannya yang manis.

"Fuji, Momo! Sedang apa kalian berdua di depan kelasnya _buchou_? Kelihatannya _buchou_ juga tidak ada di kelas, eh jangan...jangan..." Eiji mulai menunjukan ekspresi curiga ditambah jail. Entah kenapa sebuah tanduk bak setan muncul tiba-tiba di atas kepalanya.

Momo menghela napasnya panjang dan _sweatdrop_ melihat tanduk itu. "Kau jangan berpikiran hal yang aneh-aneh! Kami kan tidak terkena mantra magnet!" ucapnya sambil keluar kelas dan berjalan santai mendekati Eiji.

"Ehehehe..." Eiji hanya tertawa gaje mendengar jawaban dari Momo, sedetik kemudian tanduk itu hilang karena pikirannya meleset atau otak jailnya padam(?). Sedangkan Fuji malah memperhatikan lorong dengan tatapan serius, bahkan sampai membuka kelopak matanya yang biasanya ia tutup. Rasa penasaran yang amat besar kini menghantui cowok murah senyum ini.

Fuji mulai berjalan menuju arah Ryoma tadi, dengan perasaannya yang tidak enak dia terus melangkah melewati kelas-kelas, taman dan akhirnya sebentar lagi sampai di tikungan menuju jajaran kelas dua, meinggalkan Eiji dan Momo yang kelihatannya sedang membincangkan sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak menarik untuk kali ini.

Sementara itu Ryoma dan Tezuka masih dalam posisinya masing-masing yaitu saling menatap dalam diam, meski di dalam hati mereka berteriak keras ingin pergi. Dekat...jarak mereka semakin dekat...

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

"Oi! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan!"

Ryoma dan Tezuka tersadar dan menoleh ke arah orang yang setengah berteriak tadi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

**.**

**MAGNET**

**~Chapter 2~**

**-Boku wa anata ga suki desu...-**

**.**

* * *

"Oi! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan!" kata Fuji setengah berteriak, dari nadanya terdengar perasaan amarah bercampur kesal. Fuji tak menyangka bahwa mantra magnet itu bisa menjadi hal yang tidak ingin ia lihat. Cowok murah tersenyum itu mengepalkan tangannya erat, emosinya sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Namun, ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang karena ia tahu tindakan yang akan dilakukan oleh Tezuka dan Ryoma itu semata-mata karena pengaruh mantra.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kami lakukan?" kata Ryoma dan Tezuka bersamaan nan polos. Sepertinya kedua manusia ini tak ingat apa yang akan mereka lakukan tadi.

Fuji menurunkan tangannya yang tadi dengan lantang menunjuk ke arah Ryoma dan Tezuka. Emosinya sedikit mereda sekarang. Fuji benar-benar tak habis pikir, mereka berdua polos sekali tadi. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Tapi, dirinya masih tidak terima akan kejadian tadi.

**Ryoma POV**

Kenapa wajah Fuji terlihat sangat mengerikan? Aku sedikit bergidik melihatnya. Kenapa dia semarah itu? Memangnya aku akan melakukan apa tadi? Kucoba tuk mengingat kejadian tadi dan...

"_Pokoknya aku tidak akan membiarkan Tezuka-kun dan Echizen-kun bersama titik!"_

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang ditelingaku. Reflek aku berdiri dan menatap Fuji dengan tatapan takut dan terkejut.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?" tanya Momo yang baru sampai, dan kulihat dia kemudian melirik ke arahku. "Dan kau kenapa Echizen? Wajahmu terlihat pucat?" katanya sambil menepuk pundakku.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan dari Momo, kuhanya diam menatap Fuji yang juga sedang menatapku. Takut, kualihkan pandanganku dan menemukan tas dan topiku yang jatuh di sampingku, sejak kapan? Tanpa menghiraukan suasana diam dan berpenasaran ini. Kuambil topi dan tasku kemudian kutatap orang yang ada di sana satu per satu.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan penting. Permisi." kataku cepat dan segera berlari, tanpa memikirkan tatapan aneh dari senpai-senpai. Terserahlah yang penting lari!

**End Ryoma POV**

Tezuka kemudian berdiri setelah lama menatap Ryoma yang sudah pergi-tak terlihat oleh matanya-. Menghela napas panjang dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Eiji, Fuji dan Momo.

"Kenapa tidak latihan?" Tezuka bertanya santai sambil sambil menoleh pada rekannya yang sedang diam.

Sementara trio itu malah menunjukan ekspresi bingung, sedetik kemudian mereka tersenyum dan mengangguk bersamaan. Dan setelah itu mereka berempat pergi ke lapangan tenis bersama-sama.

"Hm, Echizen punya masalah apa ya?" tanya Momo sambil berjalan di dekat Eiji. Lelaki paling dekat dengan Ryoma itu tidak habis pikir kenapa orang yang menjadi kebanggaan tim mereka dapat terkena masalah sampai dia tidak ingin latihan. Padahal biasanya seberat apapun masalah Ryoma, ia pasti akan selalu datang untuk latihan.

Eiji menoleh dan tertawa riang. "Kau ini, masalah orang lain mau kau campuri dasar nyan~" ujarnya sambil bergaya layaknya kucing. Dan Momo pun hanya menghela napas panjang. Jika berurusan dengan si 'kucing' ini pasti tidak akan habis-habisnya. Ditambah nada suaranya yang cempreng dan terkesan merengek. Momo yakin jika terus bertanya pada orang ini pasti pikirannya malah kacau. Momo pun menutup matanya kemudian menoleh ke arah Eiji.

"Bukan begitu, biasanya kan dia itu tidak banyak masalah, dan kalau dia dapat masalah, berdampak juga bukan bagi kita. Dia kan salah satu pemain berbakat di sini." jelas Momo panjang lebar disertai raut wajah sedih. Kedua tangannya ia simpan di belakang kepalanya. Ia menghela napas panjang, kemudian melirik ke arah kapten-nya yang saat ini masih berwajah datar. 'Hm, aku tak akan menyerahkan Echizen padamu!'

Dan latihan pun di mulai tanpa kehadiran Ryoma.

* * *

Ryoma berjalan ke arah rumahnya dengan langkah lunglai. Pikiran dan hatinya sibut bergelut tentang apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Apalagi jika mengingat kejadian pulang sekolah tadi. _Blush_. Rona merah terlukis di wajahnya.

'Sial, hampir saja kami ber-ehm, untung saja Fuji-_senpai_ datang.' Batin Ryoma sambil menatap jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Saat matanya menemukan sebuah lemari es penghasil minuman(?) atau-apalah-itu-namanya. Dia berjalan mendekatinya berniat untuk membeli sekaleng minuman kesukaannya. Ia meraih sekeping koin dan memasukannya ke dalam mesin itu. Tak lama kemudian sekaleng minuman keluar dari sana. Dia memungutnya dan segera membuka tutup dan meneguknya.

Rasa haus yang tadi ia rasakan hilang setelah cairan dari minuman itu membasahi seluruh kerongkongannya. Ryoma terdiam menatap minuman kaleng yang isinya tinggal setenggahnya itu. Dalam kaleng itu bertuliskan 'Meron' atau Melon. Matanya terpaku pada tulisan itu, sementara pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Ryoma berpikir, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Setiap bertemu atau berdekatan dengan'nya' pasti ingin dekat-dekat seperti magnet kutub utara yang ditarik oleh magnet kutub selatan. Ya kira-kira seperti itu. Apakah sebaiknya untuk saat ini aku tak usah bertemu dengan 'dia' dan menjauhinya sampai obatnya ditemukan? Itu pemikiran bagus Ryoma. Tapi, tiga bulan lagi kan diadakan pertandingan antar SMP. Huuf, otomatis aku harus latihan dengan'nya'? Grr...kuso! ditambah Fuji-_senpai_ yang menaruh hati pada'nya'?

Langkah Ryoma berhenti saat memikirkan hal itu. Tunggu? Fuji-_senpai_ itu laki-laki? Dan Tezuka-_senpai_ juga laki-laki? Lho? Kok bisa suka sih?

"ARGHT!" pekik Ryoma sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi bahkan melemparkan kaleng minumannya ke sembarang arah.

Tatapan Ryoma tambah kacau sekacau ruangan kelas Author yang lagi berantakan buat persiapan drama(?). Langkahnya tambah lambat, perasaannya makin kalut. Saat ia sampai di depan rumahnya ia menghela napas panjang.

Untuk hari ini Ryoma memutuskan untuk istirahat dan tidak memikirkan hal apapun. Ia mengunci dirinya di kamar dan memilih untuk melamun. Otaknya sudah terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan hal yang sama sekali tak menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Beberapa kali pun ia berpikir tetap saja ia tak bisa mendefinisikan perasaan apa yang menyerangnya saat ini.

Remaja berambut hitam kehijauan itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang dalam dirinya. Perasaan tidak nyaman, dan dingin. Oh ayolah rasa apa ini? Aku bahkan belum pernah merasakan hal yang aneh seperti ini. Menyebalkan. Dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk mendengarkan lagu dari Hp-nya.

* * *

Tok

Tok

Tok

Ryoma mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Tidak biasanya ayahnya mau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk? Ryoma yang kini tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ada...apa...?"

"Maaf mengganggu, Echizen." kata sosok itu. Mata Ryoma membola melihat orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui kini berada tepat di hadapannya.

Sebisa mungkin Ryoma menahan untuk tidak melihat ke arah matanya, karena ia yakin jika ia melihat mata itu dirinya langsung tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. "Ada apa _senpai_?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan soal mantra itu." katanya singkat padat dan cukup jelas. Ryoma yang melihat senpai-nya masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya sudah menebak bahwa Tezuka langsung kesini setelah latihan.

"Hm, masuklah." kata Ryoma membiarkan senpainya masuk. Oh Ryoma berani sekali kau mengajak orang yang notabenenya sedang dipengaruhi oleh mantra magnet masuk ke kamarmu, apa kau tidak takut jika ia berbuat 'sesuatu' padamu? Tenang, ini masih rated T kok! Awas kalau ada yang berpikiran 'iya-iya'.

Kini Tezuka duduk di kursi belajar Ryoma dan Ryoma duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Posisi mereka saling berhadapan. Semilir angin masuk dari arah jendela di samping mereka berdua dan mengibarkan kain yang berada di saping jendela tersebut.

"Jadi?" Ryoma mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan setelah hening selama beberapa menit. Ryoma menatap ke arah jendela sambil menahan hasratnya untuk menyentuh sosok di hadapannya itu...

"Inui bilang, mantranya akan lenyap setelah tiga bulan. Dan sampai saat ini ia masih belum menemukan obatnya." Tezuka tampak sedikit menundukan wajahnya. "Ia juga bilang kita tidak boleh saling bertatapan, kalau itu terjadi..." lanjut Tezuka dan tak berniat untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, berharap Ryoma dapat mengerti.

Namun sayang sekali perkiraan Tezuka salah, nyatanya Ryoma malah menatapnya dengan penasaran, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan terlihat sangat lucu bagi Tezuka.

"..." Tezuka tetap tidak melanjutkannya dan malah menatap Ryoma dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Ryoma mendengus. "Akan terjadi apa? Ayo jangan menggantungkan kalimat seperti itu!" lanjut Ryoma sambil memalingkan wajahnya saat merasa bahwa orang di depannya itu menatapnya.

"Melakukan hal layaknya seorang pasangan." kata Tezuka mantap dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela menatap langit yang sudah berubah menjadi oranye dihiasi dengan warna biru gelap malam, sepertinya hari sudah mendekati malam.

"E!?" mata Ryoma membola. Hal yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar, dengan mulusnya keluar dari mulut _senpai_-nya itu. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Padahal pertandingan tinggal tiga bulan lagi. "Lalu bagaimana? Pertandingan kan tinggal tiga bulan lagi..." ujar Ryoma pelan dan menundukan kepalanya, raut bingung dan sedih menghinggapi perasaannya kali ini.

Tezuka yang melihat adik kelas sekaligus anggota timnya murung merasa iba dan berjalan mendekatinya setelah itu duduk di samping Ryoma. "Merurutmu?" tanya Tezuka sambil terus memperhatikan Ryoma yang sibuk memainkan jarinya.

Ryoma menggeleng pelan. Pikirannya terlalu pusing dan amburadul tentang masalah ini. Dimulai dari Fuji dan Tezuka. Dirinya sih tidak terlalu mempermasalkan jika ia harus senantiasa bersama sang kapten, asalkan tidak berbuat yang macam-macam, hanya sekedar memeluk itu tidak masalah. Tapi yang menjadi masalahnya kali ini adalah mengenai orang yang bernama Fuji. Tadi saja wajahnya terlihat sangat marah dan terluka, bagaimana jika ia harus melihat raut wajah itu selama tiga bulan? Oh lebih baik pindah sekolah saja jika harus melihat wajah yang cukup mengerikan bagi Ryoma itu. Tunggu? Jika ia pindah sekolah otomatis tim tenisnya pun akan berubah donk? Gr...kenapa masalahnya jadi serumit ini sih! _Kuso_!

Bila Ryoma sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang Fuji, ternyata Tezuka sedang berusaha untuk menahan hasratnya untuk 'menyentuh' Ryoma. Meski pun wajahnya terlihat datar, kaku dan tenang, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya sedang berperang agar otaknya menang dari pada hatinya. Tak tahan dengan hasratnya sendiri akhirnya Tezuka menggenggam tangan Ryoma dengan kedua tangannya.

Reflek Ryoma menoleh dan menatap mata Tezuka. Tak terasa jarak mereka makin dekat dan sekarang tak ada jarak diantara mereka, bibir mereka bersentuhan tanpa ada rasa nafsu atau apapun yang ada hanya perintah dari hati mereka yang dikuasai oleh pengaruh mantra.

Lima menit berlalu sekaligus mengakhiri adegan itu, kini wajah mereka dihiasi dengan rona merah. Keduanya saling memalingkan wajah, mereka tidak bisa berpikir lagi atau menolak. Karena pada dasarnya itu adalah keinginan hati mereka meski telah dimanipulasi mantra magnet.

"Uh, maaf, seharusnya aku tak menatap matamu..." ujar Tezuka membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan.

"Aku juga salah kok." ujar Ryoma dan menatap langit yang telah berubah menjadi gelap. Ryoma menghela napas panjang. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara jujur saja, sebenarnya dari tadi aku merasakan sesuatu yang kurang. Tapi ketika kau ada di sini rasa kurang itu hilang. Dan aku yakin kau juga merasakannya. Dan jika kita saling menjauh dalam waktu tiga bulan ini, kita berdua pasti tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi pada latihan atau pun pelajaran. Aku tidak apa-apa kok jika harus terus berada di dekatmu, asalkan tidak berbuat hal macam-macam seperti tadi..." ujar Ryoma sambil berwajah datar dan menghela napas panjang lagi. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah Tezuka yang masih diam, kelihatannya ia sedang berpikir tentang apa yang dikatakan Ryoma.

"Kau benar, aku juga merasakannya. Aku tak menyangka mantra itu sekuat ini." ujar Tezuka kemudian berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. "Aku rasa aku akan pulang sudah malam. Terima kasih. Sampai besok." pamitnya kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu.

Saat Tezuka sudah berada di depan rumah Ryoma melihat kamar cowok kelas satu itu yang masih terang, pikirannya mulai melayang pada adegan tidak sopan yang telah ia lakukan tadi. Ia benar-benar tak bisa manahan perasaan dan gejolak dihatinya. Dirinya tidak tahu pasti, tapi...hatinya terasa hangat dan nyaman ketika melakukannya. Aneh. Dan Tezuka pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Ryoma melihat jam dinding di kamarnya yang sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Entah kenapa rasa kantuk mulai menyerang syaraf-syarafnya dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Sebelum tidur otaknya malah merekam kejadian saat bersama Tezuka tadi, wajahnya jadi memanas dan jantungnya pun berdebar tak beraturan. Ia menyentuh bibirnya, sentuhan itu masih terasa sampai sekarang.

"Arght! Apa yang aku pikirkan sih!" ucapnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantalnya, melemparnya dan jatuh tepat di atas wajahnya. Ia memungut bantal itu dan memeluknya. "Bodoh! Kenapa aku menyetujui untuk terus bersamanya? Lalu bagaimana dengan...grr..."

Ryoma tak ingin hal ini terjadi dan sebisa mungkin ingin menjauh dari orang yang namanya Tezuka. Tapi ia tahu jika ia menjauhi sang kapten pasti hatinya malah tak tenang dan sulit untuk berkonsentrasi. Jadi untuk kali ini biarlah hati yang menggerakannya. Dan catat, mulai hari ini Echizen Ryoma murid kelas satu SMP Seishun akan menjalani hari-harinya dengan kejutan-kejutan aneh sampai mantra itu hilang atau ditemukan obatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berganti menjadi minggu dan minggu bertumpuk menjadi bulan. Tepatnya sudah satu bulan Ryoma dan Tezuka menjalani hari-harinya dibawah pengaruh mantra. Awalnya mereka berdua masih kaku dan tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk menjalani harinya. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu mereka makin akrab, bahkan pada hari-hari tertentu mereka memutuskan untuk pergi bersama, seperti pergi ke taman atau sekedar jalan-jalan. Jika dilihat-lihat mereka tampak seperti seorang...hm...kalian sudah tahu bukan? Hehe...

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu dan Ryoma sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah untuk menjalani latihan rutin sebelum pertandingan. Ia berjalan pelan sambil melewati beberapa pertokoan dan perumahan di samping kanan dan kirinya. Masih dengan wajah datarnya dan sok _cool_-nya ia berjalan. Ketika dirinya sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya tanpa pikir panjang ia berjalan menuju lapangan tenis sambil mengeratkan pakaian khas Seigaku.

Kelihatannya Ryoma sedang tak bersemangat hari ini, karena saat ia sampai di lapangan matanya langsung disuguhi oleh pemandangan berupa Fuji yang sedang mengajak ngobrol dengan sedikit mesra di mata Ryoma. Entah kenapa hatinya sedikit kesal dengan pemandangan itu. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk bergabung ke arah Eiji yang sedang menyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas.

"Nnyan~ Ochibi~ tidak biasanya kau datang pagi? Hm?" celetuk Eiji tersenyum cerah. Ryoma hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Ia sedikit tak bersemangat dengan hari ini.

"Echizen? Kau kenapa? Lemas begitu..." tanya Momo sambil menyentuh dahi Ryoma dengan dahinya. Sontak Ryoma membelakakan matanya melihat wajah Momo yang begitu dekat, hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai latihannya sekarang!" titah Tezuka sambil menatap datar ke arah Echizen dkk. Dengan sangat terpaksa Momo menjauhkan dirinya dan tersenyum ke arah Ryoma yang masih sibuk berpikir. 'Rencana A berhasil.' Batin Momo melirik ke arah Fuji. Momo sangat senang mendengar nada cemburu dari suara sang kapten. Kemudian ia sengaja merangkul bahu Ryoma seperti yang sering ia lakukan dan mengajak adik kelasnya itu untuk latihan bersama. Momo sedikit menyeringai merasakan aura mencekam di belakang tubuhnya, tapi ia tak mempedulikan hal itu dan malah menyeret Ryoma untuk pergi.

"Maaf, Momo-_senpai_. Aku latihan bersama Kikumaru-_senpai_ saja." tutur Ryoma halus sedikit tersenyum, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Eiji yang sedang bengong. "Boleh kan?"

Eiji tersadar dari lamunannya dan cepat mengangguk. Dan setelah itu latihan pun dimulai dengan berlari sebagai pemanasan dengan suasana tidak enak.

.

.

Latihan pun selesai. Tampak para pemain yang memasang raut wajah tak semangat, bahkan tadi saat bermain pun tak ada yang semangat kecuali Eiji, semuanya tampak murung.

"Hei semuanya, aku merasa kalian tak semangat. Begitu juga dengan aku, aku merasa ada yang tidak beres antara kapten, Echizen, Fuji dan Momo. Bisa kalian berempat jelaskan?" tanya Oishi sambil melihat ke empat orang yang ia sebutkan namanya barusan, ia menghela napas dan memijit keningnya. "Kalian tahu? Dua bulan lagi kita bertanding, masa kalian mau terus seperti ini!" katanya dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Ya dirinya sudah tahu tentang hubungan mereka berempat. Bukan hanya dirinya saja bahkan semua pemain pun sudah tahu bahwa mereka sedang dalam permainan yang disebut 'Ai' atau 'Suki'. Tapi ayolah ini bukan saatnya untuk itu. Ini adalah waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk pertandingan. Dan jika mereka terus seperti ini, akan berdampak pada pemain yang lain seperti sekarang. Oishi juga tidak mau kalau sampai tiom mereka kalah gara-gara masalah sepele seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu keempat orang itu masih diam dan tak bergerat dari posisinya masing-masing, sampai sebuah intrupsi mengagetkan mereka.

"Dapat! Dapat! Aku dapat obatnya!" ujar Inui datar sambil menulis di bukunya berbeda dengan perkataannya yang seperti riang. Sontak semua mata tertuju pada Inui. "Aku akan membuatnya nanti dan kuusahakan besok sudah jadi." lanjutnya kemudian melanjutkan menulis sesuatu dibukunya.

Raut bahagia terpangpang jelas di seluruh pemain, ada yang berpelukan, melompat bahagia, tersenyum kecil dan tertawa.

**Ryoma POV**

Syukurlah obatnya sudah ditemukan, aku tidak perlu merasakan dada yang sesak saat 'dia' tidak berada di sampingku atau melihatnya bersama dengan orang lain. Aku tak akan merasa resah bila tak bertemu dengannya. Ah senangnya.

Setelah kapten menyuruh semuanya untuk beristirahat pulang, aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku untuk pulang, semua rasa aneh ini akan berakhir besok. Setelah besok tak akan ada namanya kata berdekatan lagi. Ketika aku menemukan mesin kaleng minuman, langsung kuhampiri. Tapi sebelum aku memasukan koin ke dalam mesin itu sebuah tangan yang menyodorkan satu kaleng minuman 'Ponta' tepat berada di depan wajahku. Dan ketika mataku melirik ke arah orang yang kini berada di sampingku, aku terhenyit.

"Terima kasih." ucapku sambil menerima minuman itu. Ya hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi selama sebulan ini. Seperti 'dia' yang sering mengantarku pulang atau membelikan sesuatu. Itu sudah sering ia lakukan, hingga aku berpikir bagaimana caranya aku berterima kasih atas kebaikannya padaku selama sebulan ini.

"Sudah sebulan, waktu yang singkat." ujarnya-Tezuka- sambil menatap langit sore yang indah. Aku mengangguk kecil sambil membuka tutupnya kemudian meminumnya.

Aku merasakan hawa canggung diantara kami, padahal hawa ini waktu itu hanya muncul pas pertama terkena mantra dan kali ini terulang lagi. "Besok kita akan melakukan hal seperti biasa seperti sebelum terpengaruh mantra bukan?" tanyaku retoris pada sosok di sampingku yang samakin memperpendek jarak. Hm, aku tahu jika dia sudah mendekat pasti dia meminta...

Kami berdua saling menatap dalam diam, Tezuka mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumku. Aku menerimanya, ya aku tidak tahu ini berapa kalinya ia melakukan hal ini, tapi aku senang dengan tindakannya. Toh, besok tak akan terjadi kejadian seperti ini lagi. Ini adalah yang terakhir...

DEG

Aku melepaskan diri dari Tezuka dan menatap horror padanya. Hello? Sejak kapan aku rela untuk dicumbunya? Oh ini pengaruh mantra ya? Jadi perasaan tidak mau saat memikirkan bahwa ini adalah hari terakhir aku bisa bersamanya juga karena itu? Mungkin.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya datar, raut khawatir seidikit muncul di wajahnya. Ia kembali meraih wajahku dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali men... kali ini ia sedikit bernafsu sampai memasukan lidahnya kemulutku dan menjelajahinya dengan nikmat.

"Eng...hmph..." tidak kusadari mulutku mampu mengeluarkan desahan seperti itu. Aku berusaha menahannya, tapi serangan 'dia' benar-benar tak bisa aku tahan, 'dia' membuat otak-ku berhenti berpikir jernih, juga menyebabkan perasaan menggelitik di perutku.

Merasakan Tezuka yang semakin menjadi-jadi karena sekarang ia tengah mencium leherku. Aku segera mendorongnya menjauh. Ini sudah terlalu jauh, tak boleh dilanjutkan jika aku ingin masih menjadi seorang perjaka.

Sebisa mungkin aku mengatur napasku yang memburu dan berusaha untuk menstabilkan jantung dan mengubah rona merah diwajahku. Ketika aku melirik ke arahnya ekspresi bersalah terpatri di wajahnya.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa..." ucapnya lirih sambil menunduk. Kapten? Di mana wajah datar mu itu? Jangan menunjukan wajah sedih begitu aku tak kuasa melihatnya.

"Tak apa, lagi pula besok hal ini tak akan terjadi lagi, sampai jumpa." ucapku langsung berlari, menghiraukan 'dia' yang tengah berteriak memanggil namaku. Aku tak peduli! Aku takut! Takut jika aku benar-benar menyukainya...

**Normal POV**

Bruk

Ryoma menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Bayangan-bayangan tentang Tezuka tidak sedetik pun enyah dari otaknya. Seakan kaptennya itu menyita seluruh pikiran dan hati Ryoma. Jujur, Ryoma memang merasa kalau mereka berdua itu adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi diantara mereka berdua tak ada yang mengungkapkan perasaan suka. Lagi pula ini semua karena pengaruh mantra tidak lebih. Beberapa kali pun mereka melakukan hal layaknya sepasang kekasih (tidak sampai rated M kok) seperti jalan berdua, membelikan sesuatu, berdekatan, berpelukan bahkan berciuman. itu hanya manipulasi belaka, itu tidak nyata itu palsu.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Ryoma merasa kalau hatinya sangat sakit ketika mengetahui bahwa semua yang ia lakukan selama ini hanyalah akting belaka? Ryoma hanya berharap bahwa dirinya masih dalam pengaruh mantra magnet.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua gelas minuman buatan Inui berada tepat di depan Ryoma dan Tezuka. Kedua tangan mereka terjulur untuk mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya bersama-sama. Setelah mereka berdua menghabiskan minuman bewarna hitam itu, reflek mereka berdua pingsan bersamaan. Naas sekali nasib mereka harus menjadi kelinci percobaannya Inui.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka berdua sadar. Dan saling kontak mata, tapi jika biasanya Tezuka langsung ingin melakukan ya kalian tahu sendiri bukan. Tapi kali ini Tezuka tidak merasakan apapun, hanya perasaan kagum saja akan keindahan bola mata Ryoma. Dan Ryoma pun kali ini berpikiran sama dengan Tezuka.

"Ya, aku rasa pengaruhnya telah hilang." kata Ryoma kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju arah tasnya berniat untuk pulang, mengingat latihan sudah usai. Dan akhirnya pengaruh mantra magnet pun selesai menyisakan kenangan yang tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh kedua orang yang terjerat di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu hari hari berganti bak lembaran kertas yang melayang. Ryoma tahu bahwa sejak saat itu Fuji terus mendekati Tezuka dan kelihatannya mereka sangat akrab. Dan kali ini giliran Momo yang mendekati Ryoma bahkan sampai mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan tentu saja Ryoma tolak, ia merasa bahwa dirinya normal dan tidak normal saat sebulan yang lalu saja. Ia merasa tak tega melihat bagaimana ekspresi Momo yang tampak sedih itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dirinya hanya menganggap Momo sebagai teman tak lebih. Setelah Ryoma berbicara panjang lebar akhirnya Momo mengerti dan kembali tersenyum meski Ryoma tahu bahwa senyuman itu sangat dipaksakan. Dan mereka kembali berteman seperti biasa.

Tidak terasa pertandingan tinggal dua minggu lagi dan dengan terpaksa porsi latihan pun ditambah dengan kejamnya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, itu juga untuk sebuah nama yang di sebut menang. Karena Ryoma berpikir _'aku tidak ingin menjadi yang terkuat, aku hanya ingin MENANG_' dan dengan semangat itulah ia menjalani latihan ekstrim ini.

Ketika latihan usai dan Ryoma melihat ke arah Tezuka yang sedang berbicara dengan Fuji, ia merasa ada perasaan sesak di sana. Namun, Ryoma langsung menepis perasaan itu dengan lansung meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Oh sial, aku ketinggalan topiku." rutuk Ryoma pada dirinya sendiri dan terpaksa ia kembali ke lapangan, dan ketika ia telah menemukan topinya dan melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia dibuat kaget setengah mati, di sana terdapat dua orang remaja laki-laki yang sedang berciuman yaitu Tezuka dan Fuji.

Takut mengganggu, akhirnya Ryoma memutuskan untuk berlari dan merutuki dirinya sendiri akan hatinya ya hatinya...kenapa rasanya...sakit...

Sementara itu...

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Tezuka setengah melotot. Fuji hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Anggaplah itu sebagai pelampiasanku karena tak bisa merebut hatimu dari Echizen-kun. Kau tahu aku menyukaimu bukan? Dan aku tahu kau sering memperhatikannya meski sudah tak terkena mantra itu, dan aku tahu jika kau ternyata malah jatuh hati padanya. Kau tau kau sangat kesal." Fuji memperlihatkan bola mata birunya. "Sakit tahu, tapi aku menyerah. Sepertinya kau sudah jatuh terlalu dalam padanya." setelah mengucapkan itu Fuji kembali tersenyum. "Aku duluan." ucapnya kemudian melenggang pergi.

Tezuka hanya mampu terdiam dan sedikit mengiyakan penyataan sahabatnya bausan. Ia tahu bahwa pengaruh mantra itu sudah hilang sangat lama, tapi dirinyapun tak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri pada Ryoma. Dirinya sangat merindukan cowok dengan trademark 'mada mada da ne.' tersebut. Ia ingin bersamanya dan menghabiskan waktunya seperti dulu. Tapi Tezuka juga tahu, bahwa Ryoma tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan yang ia rasakan, maka dari itu diam lebih baik. Tapi, berbicara juga tak masalah bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Ryoma sedang berada di rumahnya tepatnya dikamarnya, ia kini sedang duduk di kursi belajarnya. Sepertinya ia sedang mengerjakan PR. Saat matanya merasakan sebuah getaran dari arah ponselnya. Ia berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan membaca isi pesan yang terpangpang di ponselnya tersebut.

_From_

_Tezuka-senpai_

_Echizen? Bisakah kita latihan bersama untuk hari ini saja? Aku menunggu di depan rumahmu._

_Arigatou_

Ryoma mengerutkan keningnya, rasa sesak melihat peristiwa tadi masih membekas di hatinya, tapi ia juga tak tega jika harus membiarkan _senpai_nya menunggu apalagi sekarang sudah malam. "Huh, dasar seenaknya. Bukankah tadi sudah latihan." gerutu Ryoma sambil mengambil jaket dan tas berisi raketnya.

Dan seperti isi sms tadi, Tezuka sudah berada di depan rumah Ryoma dan mengajaknya ke sebuah lapangan tenis dekat kuil. Tempat pertama mereka bersentuhan.

.

"Kita bisa mulai?" tanya Ryoma sambil sedikit menguap, ia sudah menunggu beberapa menit, tapi sang kapten masih terus saja diam seperti sebuah patung.

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku datang kemari bukan untuk itu." ujar Tezuka ragu.

Ryoma menoleh. "Lalu untuk apa? Kau terlihat aneh sekali." dengus Ryoma dan berjalan menuju arah pulang, namun tangannya segera diraih oleh Tezuka. "Ada apa lagi?" katanya datar. Yang sebenarnya sedikit gugup dan menahan debaran jantungnya, karena akhir-akhir ini Ryoma juga menyadari tentang perasaannya, perasaan yang sama ketika ia dalam pengaruh mantra magnet.

"Daisuki, omae ga daisuki," kata Tezuka mantap dan mengghela napas lega karena bisa mengucapkan hal itu. "Tidak diterima juga tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tahu jika kau tak mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan—eh?" perkataan Tezuka terpotong, karena Ryoma sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Tezuka singkat. Kemudian Ryoma tersenyum kecil, ia tak menyangka bahwa Tezuka juga masih menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya.

Ryoma tidak peduli jika mereka berdua adalah laki-laki. Ryoma tidak peduli bahwa ini melanggar aturan. Ryoma tidak peduli bahwa akan terjadi hal yang menghebohkan jika ini terus diteruskan. Tapi, Ryoma peduli akan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan. Memang awalnya ia merasa biasa-biasa saja, tapi lambat laun ia merasakan sesuatu yang kurang dan perasaan resah itu datang kembali mengghampiri dirinya.

"Aku anggap itu jawaban iya." ucap Tezuka kemudian merengkuh Ryoma ke dalam pelukannya. Membagi kehangatan yang telah satu bulan lebih hilang dari keduanya. Setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah erangan dan desahan yang keluar dari mulut Ryoma.

.

**Fin**

.

**OMAKE**

Eiji, Oishi, Fuji, Momo, Kaidou dan Inui tak berhenti-hentinya menatap adegan 'live' yang dilakukan oleh Tezuka dan Ryoma.

"Fuji, kau benar. Ternyata Tezuka melakukannya, aku tak menyangka dia jadi berubah ganas seperti itu." komentar Oishi sambil bergidik ria.

Fuji tersenyum, meski ia sedikit tidak suka. "Hm, aku sudah menyerah. Terlalu sulit. Dan kelihatannya mereka sangat senang.

"Yey! Yey! Yey! Aku dapat banyak photo dan videonya nyan~" seru Eiji sambil mengacung-ngacungkan ponselnya ke langit, ditambah dengan loncatan-loncatan anehnya. Yang lain _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Ii data...Tezuka dan Ryoma jadian...data...dan...Kikumaru...fudanshi...data..." gumam Inui sambil terus menulis di buku berwarna hijau kesayangannya itu.

Mendengar itu Eiji langsung cemberut. "Aku bukan fudanshi! Aku hanya senang melihat mereka tahu! Wew nyan~" ketus Eiji sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ii..data...Kikumaru...fudanshi...hapus..."

Dan yang lainnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah teman mereka yang aneh-aneh.

"Mereka memang aneh, tapi justru itulah keunikannya."

.

**Owari**

.

Hyaa~ akhirnya tamat. Menurut saya fic ini sedikit memaksa. Habis saya masih punya tiga fic lagi yang belum saya tamatkan. Jadi gini deh =_=' Dan maaf kalau Reizu mengupdate fic jelek kayak gini di fandom ini *sembah sujud* satu lagi Reizu sangat meminta maaf karena fic ini lama sekali updatenya (hari Kamis UjiKom) ^_^ aku harap kalian puas dengan ending aneh kayak gini.

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Silahkan tulis unek-unek kalian di kotak review ^o^

.

Saya mengucapkan beribu terima kasih kepada yang telah mereview ^_^

**Rizu Azumeka**

**Nazuki Reinuza**

**Akirama Gozakishi Aoikireii**

**Aozoru Kuromishita**

**Athenius Rozayuu**

**lemonadejuice**

**Ineu-chan**

**Pinkyuu-chan**

**A**

**akai chibi seme**

**NamikazeNoah**

**Uchy-san**

**Yesha-chan**

**astia aoi**

**Dan ****KAMU****! Yang telah membaca fic ini, Reizu sangat senang lho! *senyum manis***

.

Arigatou to sayounara

**Reizu YuukiNeezuri**


End file.
